Episode 7613 (12th September 2016)
Plot Belle wakes up in hospital, still hearing voices and being tormented by Ellie. David proposes to Tracy again, who apologises for her behaviour at the party. Vanessa opens Johnny's birthday cards and reads them to him. She explains to Carly that her dad is being released tomorrow and he'll be staying at Tug Ghyll. Carly worries about how Tracy will take the news, just as Tracy calls and apologiese to Vanessa. Aaron informs Robert that a contact in France has offered him the chance to learn the export trade when Liv arrives back from school claiming the boiler is broken. Vanessa says sorry to Tracy for them not having the same opportunities growing up. Tracy decides to throw Johnny a birthday party, insisting no member of her family will feel the way she did on her birthdays. Dr Scott assess Belle, who talks to Ellie and the other voices throughout. Lisa talks to a Woman in the waiting room whose son is also having an assessment. Lisa tries to reassure her and they bond over their children's mental health issues. Dr Scott continues his assessment, and Belle asks him to make the voices go away. Belle spots Lisa outside the room and insists Lisa shouldn't come in. Kerry finds Dan and Ross having a pint together. Johnny's first birthday party gets underway. Carly realises Vanessa hasn't told Tracy about Frank moving in with her. Zak, Lisa and Jermaine worry about Belle, and they blame themselves for not spotting the signs, subsequently allowing Belle's mental health to much worse. Kerry orders Ross to stop being so pally with Dan. Vanessa informs Tracy that their dad is being released tomorrow, and goes to tell her about him moving to Tug Ghyll, but she gets interrupted. Chas confronts Liv about lying about the boiler superglueing a teachers seat. Dr Scott explains to Zak, Lisa and Jermaine that Belle is going to be sectioned for up to six months, although she could be sooner depending on how she responds to treatment. Ross is scared as a clown appears in The Woolpack to provide entertainment for Johnny's birthday, but soon the clown starts stripping. Tracy feels awful as the children are rushed out the pub. Robert agrees to stay behind and look after Liv whilst Aaron meets his business contact in Calais. Dan is suspicious about Kerry's lack of interest on the stripper. Vanessa tries to confront Tracy, insisting she and Johnny are lucky to have her. She tries to tell her sister about their dad moving to the village but ends up agreeing try to make up for lost time with her sister by forgetting Frank's existence. Lisa questions if they'll ever get the old Belle back, and asks Jermaine what he thinks is wrong with Belle. Zak insists all they want is a cure, but Jermaine explains he believes Belle has schizophrenia, which doesn't have a cure. Zak and Lisa are shocked as Jermaine reveals there are medications to help manage the symptoms, but Belle might be dealing with it for the rest of her life. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson *Dr Scott - Derek Horsham *Woman - Jane Scott *Mr Baggy Britches - Tom Senior Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Belle's room, waiting room and consulting room *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Back staircase, exterior public bar, backroom and ladies toilets *Dale View - Front garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes